1. Field of the Invention
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present disclosure generally relate to a camera module applicable to a smart phone.
2. Background
Recently, a mobile phone, a smart phone and a smart pad which is a type of portable personal computer, mounted with a camera module capable of storing an object in a digital image or a moving image, have been developed.
A conventional camera module includes a lens and an image sensor module converting light having passed the lens to a digital image. However, the conventional camera module has a difficulty in obtaining a high quality digital image due to lack of auto-focusing function capable of automatically adjusting a gap between the lens and the image sensor module and hand-shaking correction function in mobile phones, smart phones and smart pads.